A Phantoms Secret
by forever-stained-crimson
Summary: Phantom was always running off after dark and the city of amity park wants to kno where to. Lance thunder and his crew follow him and find out just what Phantom has been hiding. He has a girlfriend and hes...in a band?


**Ok. So I know I have more stories to finish but I just have to many ideas that I Have to write down. But I promise, I will update my first story later today. This I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song in this chapter.**

* * *

_**He's in a BAND?**_

"This is Lance Thunder reporting live from Amity Park's park. We're here today to finally find out where the notorious ghost boy goes after hours when he's finished protecting out town."

Lance, and his team, were hiding in the alley by the Nasty Burger. The entire town was up watching this broadcast. For about three months their hero would disappear to unknown places as soon as the sun would set. This was their chance to get a better view on their hero.

The camera was filming. Danny had just captured Technus. He looked back and forth, making sure there was no one around to see him, and flew off to the towns outskirts, not knowing he was being followed. He landed in an abandoned building and came out seconds later with a different outfit on. He had black cargo pants, with green and white lining and zippers, black steel toed combat boots, and a black shirt with his DP symbol on it in white. The weirdest thing was that he had a guitar strapped to his back. He looked around once more before taking off again.

Lance and his crew followed him until they reached the middle of the woods where there were tons of people standing around what appeared to be a stage. The rest of Amity Park was confused. What was going on?

A man came out on stage, a microphone in hand.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, here's Disaster!"

The lights went out and music started to play.

_Scream, shout,_

Two shadowed figures appeared on pillars on the opposite sides of the stage.

_scream, shout_

Wings unfolded from their backs, stretching until they matched their heights.

_We are the fallen angels_

They jumped from the pillars as a white fire engulfed them, creating a thick fog when they crashed.

_We are the in between_

_Cast down as sons of war_

_Struck to the earth like lightning_

_On this world we're torn_

The smoke cleared, and from it appeared Phantom playing the guitar along with a red haired kid about his age. They both did twists and flips, amazing the audience.

_We won't cause the pain_

_Of living out their law_

_Take joy in who you are_

_We know our wings are flawed_

Their wings were revealed, but something was wrong. Instead of a shining white, they were black, the tips a blood red.

_We're bored to death in heaven_

_And down alone in hell_

_We only want to be ourselves_

Two more lights appeared revealing a teenager with greasy blond hair and green eyes, and a man who appeared to be wearing armor with a flaming mohawk.

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angels _

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah_

_To those who sing alone_

_No need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream, we shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

Danny performed a guitar solo at this point, seeming to sink into the shadows.

_Follow the morning star_

_A land where darkness failed_

_The passion left unholy_

_Now you found yourself_

_We have nowhere to go_

_No one to wish us well_

_A cry to find our home_

_Our stories they will tell_

_We're bored to death in heaven_

_And down alone in hell_

_We only want to be ourselves_

He appeared on the pillars again, once again engulfed in white flames. But something was different. There were two female figures with him.

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angels_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah_

The three fell, once again creating a fog.

_To those who sing alone_

_No need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream, we shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

_Scream, shout_

_We are the fallen angels_

_Scream, shout, woah, woah_

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angels_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah_

_To those who sing alone_

_No need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream, we shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels__  
__We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angels_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah, woah, woah_

_We shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

The fog cleared and the three rose, revealing their wings to be pure white.

The next song began but Lance and the rest of Amity Park didn't pay any attention. They were still wrapping their minds around this whole thing. Phantom was in a band? And apparently was the lead singer and player. It was all too much.

When the song ended, the announcer came back on.

"And now for the final song of the night, give it up for Phantom and his girlfriend Ember McLain!"

The music began and the area faded to darkness. Two lights appeared on stage. On green, one white. Two silhouettes appeared, and the female started to sing.

_How can you see into my eyes _

_like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

The silhouettes merged along with the lights. The music began to pick up and the light flickered from green to white.

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

The lights disappeared, and the entire stage lit up, revealing the rest of the band playing their instruments. Phantom and Ember danced around each other. It looked as if they were trying to reach each other but a force kept pulling them apart.

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

Ember vanished into the shadows of the stage as Danny began his solo.

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

Danny reached into the darkness and pulled Ember out. They came together in embrace, and as soon as their lips touched the stage exploded into green flames. Then all was silent.

Lance figured that this was as good a time as any to go. He and his crew packed up their belongings and headed back to the station, where they continued the last few minutes of their broadcast.

"As you have seen, it seems that our hero in the lead singer and guitarist in a band called Disaster. It would seem that even Phantom has many secrets to keep."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please review. And I promise that no matter how late it gets I will update another story today as soon as The Hunger Games goes off.**


End file.
